


Bite of Death

by Traitorthief



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: AU, AU where Navarro is the true guardian of El Dorado, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Can't believe no one writes stuff for these two so here I am, Eddy's death scene but he doesn't die, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Blood/Gore, Roman knows about Navarro and judges him, Werewolf Navarro, Werewolf Reveal, eventual love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traitorthief/pseuds/Traitorthief
Summary: Dying wasn't an option for Eddy Raja. Luckily, his partner was there from the start to.. save him?
Relationships: Atoq Navarro/ Eddy Raja
Kudos: 2





	Bite of Death

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mad because Atoq Navarro is my favourite villain after Flynn, so I wanted to write something for him and Eddy Raja!  
> Werewolf Navarro :)

‘’Bangke! Navarro, get your fucking hand off me!’’

Demonic screeching tore at his ears. It was dark, damp, and his hands were covered. They were stained. He couldn’t see with what- but that didn’t mean he couldn’t smell it. It was clearly blood, blood so fresh and driven from deep within its core. It seeped through his fingers, down onto his lap, where it stained his rugged jeans.

“Eddy, you’re bleeding!’’ Navarro exclaimed angrily as he traced his calloused hand up the pirate’s neck, feeling along the multiple fang marks that had imprinted on his skin. His other hand was occupied, holding Eddy’s Desert Eagle. They were surrounded by the awful, mutated creatures. There was no escaping them. Eddy had fallen down into the descendant of the building, and Atoq had jumped to the rescue, unarmed, unprepared. Nathan and Elena had ditched them long ago. Navarro had been able to keep the mutants away for as long as he possibly could, but the gun was running out of ammo. He was running out of time and energy.

“What are you doing, you idiot?! You’re going to get us both killed!’’ Eddy sneered, craning his neck to look around. Blood soaked his vest as he rested, scooped in Navarro’s arms. There was no way they were going to make it. The creatures were closing in on them, growling and baring their teeth as their pale, ripped hands clawed along the ancient floor. Navarro aimed the gun and forcefully shot multiple bullets toward one. The mutant screeched and wailed, retreating back into the hole in the floor, but it was no use. Another one took its place, bellowing in loud cries as it charged towards them.

“Navarro!’’ Eddy cried, kicking his feet as he tried to back away from the charging mutant. His heart froze when he noticed that Atoq wasn’t moving. His panicked mind found the courage to glance down at his neck, which was rapidly pouring with more and more blood. He was going to bleed to death here, and he was very certain of it. It wouldn’t be the most honourable way to go, but it was something.

Navarro braced himself on his feet, taking the blunt impact of the creature. He was sent thudding onto his back, the mutant climbing on top of him as it roared with victory. Atoq helplessly clawed at the creature’s neck, trying to kick it off. He gasped when he felt another weight on top of him, and saw that a second mutant had pried its way on top of his frail body. He looked aside to see Eddy, who stared at him with pain and grief. There was nothing he could do, except scream and try to scare them off, which was exactly what he did.

‘’Get off! Leave him alone, you ugly konyok!’’ His threats did nothing in scaring them off. He frantically looked around, then grabbed the Desert Eagle that Atoq had dropped when he clattered to the floor, throwing it at the pale mutants. ‘’I said off! You have to listen to Eddy Raja!’’ He demanded sharply.

The creature turned its head with a screech, stepping off of Navarro. Eddy backed off with a small whine, trying not to blurt something out in his state of fear. Just as the mutant raised to its hind legs, roaring out, a different sound filled his ears, making his eardrums ring with pain. A dark frame filled his vision, and the soft stroke of fur brushed against his bloody figure, making him unable to see anything. Somehow, it was calming, and made him briefly forget where he was.

But then it continued. Screeching and howling, full of hunger and bloodlust. Eddy braced himself as the giant frame of fur took stance in front of him, protecting him. He could now make out what it was.

A huge, powerful black wolf, with claws the size of his pinky. Its tail bristled and swayed with fury, before it leaped, colliding with the mutant who was originally going to tear him apart. He watched with horror as razor sharp teeth impaled the creature’s neck, before it mercilessly tossed it off to the side, turning its head to face Eddy.

It had beautiful, pale blue eyes, that shimmered under the dim lights of the building. Blood soaked its fur around its mouth.

‘’Eddy,’’ the wolf spoke, taking a delicate step towards him. Something about the way it spoke reminded him of Navarro.

‘’You have to come with me. Please.’’ The canine begged, swaying its tail. The mutants were hesitantly closing in on them, and time seemed to have frozen right then and there.

‘’Oh fuck, oh shit,’’ Eddy cursed as he got to his feet, failing to keep his balance. ‘’I’m pretty sure I’m dead. Are you the angel taking me to heaven?’’ With a strained sigh, he fell over, but not before the wolf jumped forward and caught him on its back. Stumbling, it barked quietly.

‘’I’ll explain it later. Eddy, please, stay with me.’’ The wolf’s whining brought him back to consciousness, and he faintly wrapped his arms around its neck, holding on tight.

‘’Yeah, alright, I’m here..’’

With the confirmation, the wolf turned, snarling as it raced through the mutants, swiftly dodging their claws and teeth. It leaped up a pillar, using its claws to scramble up. With a frantic whine, it clawed its way up the railing, where it bolted up the stairs and out of the descendant of the building, instead, going upwards. It took them out into the open, where fresh air hit their skin.

Once out, the wolf ran mindlessly, howling and whining into the forestry. Eddy was losing consciousness and it sensed so. When it turned and headed to escape the thick cluster of branches, footsteps crinkled behind them, and the canine turned to see the figure of Gabriel Roman. It eased up before whining, brushing its fur along the man’s side, lowering down onto the ground to make its back accessible.

Roman hesitantly reached out to run his hand along Eddy’s body, before hoisting him up and reaching into his pocket for a phone.

‘’You can’t stay out of trouble for one second, can you, Navarro?’’

A good ten minutes later, a helicopter landed and a medical team took Eddy to the nearest hospital. Navarro and Roman were only allowed in once he was stable, but it’s not like Gabriel wanted to. Atoq, on the other hand, rushed inside the room once the nurses were out to greet the Indonesian. Raja turned his head upon hearing footsteps, smiling sheepishly at Navarro.

‘’How are you feeling?’’ Navarro instinctively asked, gesturing at his neck, which was patched up. Eddy shrugged, tossing an arm over his torso with a groan.

‘’Not the best, but it’s fine, I guess. Bastard got me good!’’ He laughed faintly, trying not to wince at the stinging pain that was pretty much everywhere. After a long, dreadful silence, Eddy decided to bring up what he had seen down in that snake pit.

‘’So, what I saw.. That was totally real?’’ It was hard to believe, really. But he had seen some pretty wicked things.

Navarro narrowed his eyes, sighing as he pushed his fingers through his dark hair, before scratching his beard.

‘’I, uh.. I,’’ he paused, considering whether or not he should tell him. ‘’Yeah. That was me. I was the old guardian of El Dorado, before those pale things took it over. They chased me off my throne. I used to be magical, you know? The whole myth behind a treasure.” He scoffed. ‘’They stole my destiny.’’

Eddy stared long and hard at him, before smiling. ‘’Is that why they were so afraid of you?’’

“I think they were more scared of those girly screams of yours, amigo.” Navarro teased, chuckling as he leaned on the railing of the hospital bed.

Eddy slowly reached a hand up, combing his fingers through the other’s soft hair. ‘’So you’re really just a big puppy, huh? I’ve seen some crazy stuff, but this tops everything! An archaeologist who’s the big bad wolf? A wonderful tale, don’t you agree, sayang?’’

Atoq huffed loudly, bringing his head down with a smile. He slowly climbed on top of the bed, nudging Eddy’s small frame aside to make room for himself. “I saved your ass, you know. You can at least thank me!’’

‘’What? Do you want a kiss or something?’’

Grinning, Atoq pressed a kiss to Eddy’s neck, scraping his canines along his skin.

“Pretty please?’’


End file.
